Captain America Nightlight
by Nocticola
Summary: Chapter 1: Nathan and Audrey's first night at Nathan's house before the weekend at the Wuornos cabin./ Chapters 2-4 Nathan and Audrey enjoying the time off between 5x8 and 5x9. Re-post. (First time publishing here so not sure how to deal with chapters, so have it all in one go, which I was planning on doing anyway)


**Chapter 1** **: First night**

"Nathan, you have a nightlight. You have a Captain America nightlight."

Nathan opened one of his eyes. It's their first night at his place. It had seemed like it would be most sensible to stay at his place instead of at the Gull, since they were off to visit his father's cabin in the morning. They deserved some time off. They were planning on just sleeping and leaving early, so Nathan had hoped he wouldn't have to acknowledge all the ways he had to adjust his house to deal with his Trouble. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his nightlight.  
"They didn't actually have a big selection when I was looking. Besides he's my favorite" he mumbled against her neck.

Audrey's voice had been delighted and curious, like it had been when she found out about his decoupage. One of the reasons why Nathan had fallen for her was how she dealt with his Trouble. Keeping it in mind but not letting it define him. Most of the time Nathan didn't want to talk about it. Now was one of those times.

"OK. Let's leave that for later. But why do you have a nightlight at all?"  
Audrey had turned in his arms to look him in the eyes when she asked. Nathan talked about how he dealt with his Trouble so rarely, he deserved her full attention when he did. Her voice was as nonjudgmental and innocently curious as she could make it. Nathan felt embarrassed so he concentrated on placing her hair behind her ear and not meeting her eyes.

"Sometimes I wake up at night. And when it's dark, and you can't see anything, and you can't feel anything, it's… It's… Disconcerning. And not-fun. So, nightlight."

"Oh." It's one of those things that make perfect sense once explained, but what one wouldn't really consider otherwise. "Do you need one at my place?"

Nathan smiled and actually looked at her. "Nah. I usually deal well at your place," he couldn't help but smirk. Audrey blushed a little. "Besides, there's usually always light at your place." Since Audrey lived by the Gull at the marina, there were street lights nearby that kept complete darkness at bay.

"Good point. So, why Captain America?"  
"Why not? It's kinda obvious."  
"I wanna hear you say it."

"Fine." Nathan shrugs and gathers Audrey, putting her head on his chest. He's still not very good at eye contact while opening up. "He was a small, sickly kid who was bullied, usually with a dead mother. Then he got superpowers which he uses to help people and save the world." He shrugs again. Audrey can't help but smile up at him. He's just so cute sometimes, but his commonalities with Steve Rogers also make her somewhat sad.

"You know they've made a movie about him," Nathan adds nonchalantly while Audrey makes a noncommittal sound.  
"It's gonna be out in about a month."  
"Are you asking me out on a movie date, Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos? " she asks Nathan good humoredly, looking at him, but Nathan's not meeting her eyes again.  
"Would you go, if I did?"

Sometimes Nathan's insecurity frustrates her, although she understands where it comes from. She pretends to think for a moment but her reply gets waylaid by a random thought.  
"Does Haven even get movies anymore?" Sure, there is a movie theater but Audrey doesn't remember seeing any ads for it.

"We could go to Derry, if you want. And it doesn't even have to be Captain America, we could go see something else. We could make a night of it after things have calmed downed a bit." Now Nathan is even looking at her, but he still looks slightly worried.

"I'd love to go watch a superhero movie with you. This time we'll make it. Have an actual date."

Nathan is properly grinning now and they share a brief kiss before they settle down and wait for sleep to claim them both, Audrey's head on Nathan's chest. Nathan kisses the top of her head for a final time and whispers "It's a date," before they both fall asleep.

 **Chapter 2** **: The Morning They Slept in**

Audrey and Nathan have thoughts during a quiet morning.

 **Notes:** Set after 5x8, Audrey PoV.

After they're both solid again and they don't make out in front of significant proportion of Haven PD, they go back to the Gull. They both order take out and go upstairs to relax, watch silly movies and eventually fall asleep on her couch. Later, Nathan wakes to an infomercial and he wakes Audrey so they can both climb into Audrey's bed, exhausted but happy.

The next morning they don't wake up until 11am. Neither one of them are usually late sleepers because of the troubles. They just don't have the time to be. They were just so exhausted after everything that their bodies needed the extra sleep and there was nothing stopping them this time. They had forgotten to set their alarm clocks, but no one had called to look for them either, which was unusual. Haven PD rarely tolerates lateness. Nathan called Laverne to see what was going on. He thought people would be worried that they were *this* late to work. Laverne informed them that there really wasn't anything pressing going on, no Troubles were creating havoc, so they could take it easy that day, have lunch and maybe then go do paper work about their latest case. "The station can survive without you two, honey. Give Audrey my love."

"Huh. So, pancakes?" Audrey can't help but smile, "of course."

Nathan kisses her gently on the lips before going to her kitchen to start preparing pancakes. She watches his back as he finds the ingredients, and briefly touches her lips, she can't help wondering if she can tell the difference between his kisses now when he can no longer feel her. The kiss was too brief to really give her the answer.

Audrey didn't know if Nathan had expected that this might happen someday, that he'd lose her touch. One of the interesting contradictions of Nathan was his often unwavering hope, yet his expectation of the worst. He'd gotten her separated from Mara almost by his force of will that there could be way, yet he never seemed to expect good things to last. Which, considering their life, the last few days even, was not an unfounded fear. She remembers that after the flurry of tests right after he found out he could feel her, things as silly as high fives and handshakes, he had left skin on skin contact almost completely up to her initiative. He never demanded or even seemed to expect her to touch him. It was only really once her going into the Barn seemed imminent that Nathan had actually started to initiate touching between them. (She briefly thinks about the timeline, how Nathan's temporary death and meeting Sarah might explain the change in Nathan's behavior)

They should talk about a lot of things. They had no time after she came back, it was too important to just *connect* with each other again. Then Nathan played a ghost and she got to know what being affected by the Troubles means. Since they now seem to have a little time to just be, maybe they should talk about Mara, her lack of immunity, Duke's situation, how to fix the Troubles, should they move in together, there are so many work and relationship talks they should have that it feels overwhelming. Mostly she just wants to eat pancakes with her awesome boyfriend and whine about paper work. She sighs, they never know when they have time, so they should make the most of it and deal with adult things.

Audrey is completely caught up in her thoughts when suddenly she smells delicious coffee and when she looks up, Nathan is smiling down at her with a cup of black coffee. She smiles back at him and takes the cup trying not to touch Nathan's fingers as she does. They really need to have a talk at least about their new personal space issues. Nathan used to hate being touched when he couldn't feel it. Does he still feel the same? He has become more touchy feely over the time she has known him, but has that changed now?  
She finally tastes the coffee and can't help but mumble "Mmm, perfect." It's perfect in temperature and taste. Before she knows it, Nathan is back beside her bed, holding out his hand to her, "C'mon, Parker, your pancakes will get cold. Or I'll eat them." Maybe she doesn't have to ask after all. She smiles and takes his hand, lets him lead her to her kitchen table. Suddenly she remembers a different situation, involving her kitchen and pancakes. The first date they never had. Instead of her pinkish camisole and what Audrey is sure would have been a very nice outfit on Nathan, they are wearing pajamas. Nathan is unshaven and looks young and relaxed in a way she doesn't quite remember seeing him before. Apparently being able to just *be* for a while, without having to worry about a whole town constantly, looks good on him.

She still wants to give him that date. The thought niggles at her, reminding her of something but she's not quite sure what. They are eating their delicious pancakes quietly when it hits her. "Hey, you still want to take me on that Captain America date?"

 **Chapter 3** **: Magical biology, not fate**

 **Summary:** Nathan thinks about touch; mentions Nathan/Sarah, Nathan/Lexie and Nathan/Mara.

Nathan gets out of bed eagerly and kisses Audrey before he makes his way to the kitchen. As he is leaving, he notices her touch her lips, seemingly deep in thought. Gathering the ingredients for pancakes is no hassle, so he falls into his own deep thoughts.

If Nathan is honest with himself, and he hasn't always been good at that, he never quite let go of the thought that feeling Audrey was fate. He felt the same way when Sarah had touched him. With Audrey's version of Lexie it was more complicated, because Lexie's touch was such a clear proof that Audrey really seemed to be gone. But he just couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Eventually, when Audrey was properly back, he could admit that he had some fondness for Lexie too. Mara was a different case. He hated feeling Mara's touch, hated how weak it made him feel. He'd hoped if he kissed Mara, Audrey would kiss him back, like the first time when she'd fought her way out. But he also just couldn't resist, which he hated himself for. He knows they need to talk about it. They have so many things to talk about. Even feeling William's punches hadn't really taken away the thought of fate from Nathan, because with William it was some weird magical biology thing that didn't matter.

He's pretty sure he'd fallen in love with Audrey even if he couldn't feel her. He's pretty sure he was on his way to falling for her before he found out, but he's never been good with feelings, especially his own. Feeling Audrey had been an unexpected, beautiful bonus. But now, when he can't feel her anymore, he's finally letting go of that thought. Because Audrey's back, and she's not immune anymore and he can't feel her but he doesn't care. He hopes she knows that too, but this might be one of those things where he should actually *say* the words. He's never been good with them. It's a good thing Audrey often reads him really well.

It's almost automatic, but he's put the coffee pot to brew and by the time he drifts back to reality the coffee's done. He looks back at Audrey, who still appears to be far away. He picks up her favorite mug and fills it. She comes back to herself at the smell of coffee. God, he loves her so much. He can't help his slightly goofy smile, although it falters when Audrey very specifically tries not to touch his fingers when she takes the cup. Nathan goes back to finish setting up the breakfast table and hears Audrey's content "Mmm, perfect" mumble about the coffee, smiles to himself, and takes a sip, knowing it's safe. Soon comes back to Audrey, who has fallen back into her thoughts. Nathan knows he should probably use his works, but actions are better. So the holds his hand to her, letting her know it's OK for her to take it. Does not feeling her suck? Yes, absolutely. Nathan's not gonna pretend it doesn't. But touching Audrey, whether he feels it or not, is never bad.

"C'mon, Parker, your pancakes will get cold. Or I'll eat them." She smiles and takes his hand and he guides her to the breakfast table. Audrey starts eating but she still seems thoughtful. They eat peacefully until suddenly Audrey asks, "Hey, you still want to take me on that Captain America date?"

"Captain America? Huh?" So much has happened that he's not sure what she's referring to.

"I saw your nighlight at your place, remember? You told me about the movie and promised to take me to see it. We still haven't actually been on a date, you know." Audrey looks amused when Nathan blushes a little.  
"Oh, yeah. You still wanna go? I think it's out now, I could look into it. But who knows if we'll have time to go to Derry. Just because we have time today to sleep in and have a pancake breakfast doesn't really mean anything."  
"Nathan, relax. It would be just an evening. Haven can survive one evening without us. We could go there the day after tomorrow. Or basically any day that might work. I want this. I wanna try to be a normal couple. We deserve to have an actual date. C'mon, I'll pay for the popcorn."  
"And how much do you want me to splurge on candy and drinks then? That stuff's not cheap you know."  
"You got me. You pay the candy and tickets, I'll get the rest, deal?" Audrey stretches her hand out to Nathan, waiting for Nathan to take it.  
"Deal. I'll talk to Laverne about an evening off."  
They are both smiling like teenagers, excited about their first date. Nathan looks down at her hands.  
"You know I love, right? And this, touching thing, it doesn't matter to me?" He's almost surprised he actually said it. But he needs to make sure they're on the same page about this.  
Audrey looks at him thoughtfully and then smiles. "Yeah, I do." Then they kiss, finish their pancakes and make their way to the station to finish paperwork.

 **Chapter 4** **: The Date**

 **Summary:** Nathan and Audrey finally get their first proper date, fluff happens. Also, Nathan is a huge nerd.

Super huge thanks to Iamgwenslongwayhome for her lovely beta stuff which fixed typos and made my sentences better. Also for telling me some American movie theater stuff.

The next day also ends up being quiet and Laverne almost forces them to leave early for Derry. Figuring out what to wear takes some time, but they decide to drive together in the Bronco to Derry and change into their 'date' clothes at the restaurant. Nathan pre-ordered the tickets, although it's the middle of the week so it wasn't really going to be full. They go to a semi-fancy restaurant in order to not starve before the movie is over, though they plan on stopping by a café before they make their way back to Haven after the movie.  
Audrey decides to re-wear the dress she wore to the opening of then-Second Chances, and Nathan ends up wearing the same suit jacket he was going to wear for their pancake date, although he is wearing a Captain America logo t-shirt underneath. It is only a semi-formal place, and Cap is his favorite. Besides, wearing a suit and tie reminds him too much of work and Audrey has said she likes how tight it is.  
Nathan is the first to get changed and while he's checking his watch so they won't be late, Audrey enjoys her view. "Hi!" Nathan turns and looks her up and down appreciatively, "I—hi, you still look amazing in that dress."  
"Good job, you remember. You don't look so bad yourself. Love the logo. And (how tight it is) the tightness."  
Nathan blushes a little, "Well, I have this shirt and we're seeing the movie, it felt appropriate."  
"You're such a nerd sometimes, you're lucky I love it."  
They're still smiling goofily at each other when they are seated at their table. Nathan can't stop looking at Audrey when she's ordering for them both. "What are you staring at?"  
"I just, we're actually on a date. It's so, normal, it's almost weird. For us, I mean."  
"Yeah. Let's try some normal dating talk. So, when was the last time you actually went on a date? Mine was with Chris. He took me to watch plankton or something. And then there was that thing where we were almost killed by roots. Those don't really count, I guess."  
Nathan can't quite hide his annoyance at the mention of Chris Brody, but this stuff is normal dating talk, so he'll give it a shot, "I'm not really sure me and Jess really had any 'dates' either. I ate at her house once or twice, we talked, but nothing like this. And with Jordan, it was… complicated. I've never actually really dated a lot."  
"Despite the way you look like, I can't say I'm totally surprised." Audrey smiles in order to take the bite out of her words.  
"Thanks, I guess. Never was into the whole dating scene, even before my Trouble came back. But after I came back from college, Laverne, Rosemary and Eleanor tried to set me up on bunch of blind dates."  
"Yikes, I can image the disasters those were."  
"Thanks" Nathan replied dryly.  
"I mean, I know I didn't know you before you were Troubled since yours had been back for a while, but you Wuornos men are not known for warming up quickly. Also I doubt they appreciated your extreme sarcasm."  
"You're right. They were pretty disastrous. Did you, or, well, did 'Audrey Parker' date a lot?"  
"Not until Brad, I don't think. Nothing serious, hook ups at work, that type of thing."  
"That's never really been my thing either."  
"Yeah. I guess that stuff's covered, so are you excited to see your fave on screen?"  
"Yeah, I am, a bit. I haven't really seen the other movies but that should be fine."  
"Wait, there are other movies? Should I have prepared? Was there homework? You really are a nerdy date."  
Nathan laughs at Audrey's gentle ribbing "Nah. It's just geeky, shared cinematic universe, comic book stuff. This one's supposed to be a prequel and an origin thing, so you'll be fine."  
"You're so cute when you explain stuff like that."  
"You really have a thing for geeks, huh? Should I show you where I've hidden my comic books, talk about computers?"  
"Maybe, but mostly I have a thing for you." They share a brief kiss over their food.  
"That was so cheesy", Nathan grins.  
"You love it."  
"Yeah, I do."

After dinner, Nathan and Audrey walk hand in hand to the movie theater.  
"It should be near here. Ah, here. After you."  
"What a gentleman. Remember, the candies are on you."  
"Yes, dear. I'll go get the tickets and you go get the food. Here's a twenty, splurge a little."  
Audrey really looked like a kid in a candy store, "Yay! But I was supposed to get the popcorn."  
"Get me Milk Duds, and we're even."  
Audrey turns Nathan's head so she can give him a kiss on the cheek, and even though he can't feel it, he knows it happened and he has a sheepish smile on his face when he turns to look at her.  
"I love you," Audrey says and her smile is full of happiness.  
"I love you, too. Don't take too long, I like to watch the previews."

Audrey ends up quite enjoying the movie, she appreciates the presence of Peggy but she also likes watching Nathan watch the movie. She knows he's something of a film buff (why else would he rate his favorite movies so much?) and it's just nice to see him enjoy something like this, so carefree. It's like they really are just a couple thirtysomethings dating like normal people.  
After the movie ends they walk hand in hand to a near-by café and they start talking about the movie, pausing only briefly once they go to the café and order.  
"So, was it worth it? Did they do your fave justice?"  
"Yeah, I think they did. I think they did a really good job. I liked the WWII type cinematography. Nice that they fleshed out Peggy, she hasn't always had such a presence in the comics."  
"I liked her too."  
"I thought you might. The ending was really sad though. I hope they eventually bring Sharon Carter to the movies, though, I always liked her."  
"Carter? Is that a relative?"  
"She's her niece, I guess grandniece or something with this timeline. They actually introduced her first and then later created Peggy as an older relative. Kinda weird, but that's comics. Sharon's one of his longer term love interests."  
"Wow, you're even more Steve Rogers than you think."  
"What?"  
"C'mon. Love affair in the 40s/50s with a darker haired beauty, then years or decades later you have a something more long term with an incarnation/relative of that beauty." She laughs. It's one of those things that you either laugh about it or you cry about it. "Our lives can be really comic booky I guess."  
Nathan looks thoughtful but slightly disturbed. "You have a point. That is really weird. You are both blondes too. But hey, at least I got laid both times."  
"You nerd."  
They laugh and have a pleasant evening and when they arrive at the Bronco a little later, they end up making out a little by the passenger door. Audrey's too distracted to care to analyze the kissing. They're both happy, for once their lives aren't completely falling apart. They can make it work. They're gonna be okay.


End file.
